Link
Link (wymawiany / lɪŋk / lingk) to wspólne imię dla głównych bohaterów serii The Legend of Zelda. Istnieje wiele inkarnacji Linka, z których każdy z nich posiada Spirit of The Hero, a niektórzy z nich są również ze sobą spokrewnieni. Są to Wybrańcy Bogini, aby chronić ziemię przed złem, jeśli uzna to za konieczne. W większości gier Zelda ich przygody Linków odbywają się w Hyrule, podróżując po królestwie, zbierając ważne przedmioty i pokonując wielu wrogów, starając się ocalić zarówno księżniczkę Zeldę, jak i jej królestwo, od zmor Ganona, Vaatiego lub innych czarnych charakterów. Pierwszy link został przedstawiony jako młody chłopak dzierżący miecz, ale ponieważ od czasów Adventure of Link, tożsamość, wygląd i rola każdego wcielenia Linka zmieniały się od gry do gry. Wiele z Linków nosi tytuły do zidentyfikowania ich, takie jak Hero of Time z Ocarina of Time czy Hero of Wind z The Wind Waker. Wspólne atrybuty wszystkich Linków Przeszłość W niemal wszystkich grach (z wyjątkiem Adventure of Link, Twilight Princess i Skyward Sword) Link zaczyna swoją podróż jako dziecko lub młody nastoletni Hylian. Co więcej, jest on zwykle przedstawiany jako osierocony w młodym wieku: jedyną grą, która jest wspomniana matka Linka jest Ocarina of Time, która zmarła po tym, jak uciekła do Kokiri Forest z Linkem jako niemowlę w czasie wojny domowej w Hyrule, zostawiając go Pod opieką Great Deku Tree. W grach, takich jak A Link to the Past i The Wind Waker, Link ma rodzinę( wujek i babcia), ale opuszcza dom, aby spełnić swoje przeznaczenie jako zbawcę Hyrule lub innej krainy. We wszystkich dotąd grach Link wywodził się z Hylianów. Link z A Link to the Past jest ostatnim potomkiem Rycerzy Hyrule i przeznaczony jest do chronienia księżniczki Zeldy. W wielu grach ma albo zdobywa Triforce na wierzchu lewej dłoni co oznacza posiadanie Triforce of Courage albo, w niektórych przypadkach, po prostu podkreśla jego odwagę. Charkterystyka Ponieważ Link nosi w sobie Spirit of the Hero, wszystkie inkarnacje Linka posiadają niezłomnego i niepowtarzalnego ducha. Jedną z cech wyróżniających się osobiście Linka jest jego odwaga. Jest on często przedstawiany jako pokorny, ale odważny chłopak, który podejmuje się do ratowania królestwa Hyrule (i wielu innych krain), jako zadanie które jest mu przeznaczone. Jest często kojarzony z Triforce of Courage i boginią Farore. Rzadko pojawiają się oznaki tchórzostwa i zawsze chętnie wykorzystują swoją siłę i waleczność, aby pomagać ludziom wokół niego, jak widać w Wind Waker, gdzie prosi Tetrę i jej piratów, aby pozwolili mu popłynąć nimi ich statkiem w aby uratować swoją siostrę Aryll. Link nigdy nie mówi w dialogu (chodź są wyjątki w Adventure of Link i Wind Waker gdy w Tower of the Gods, Link woła „C’mon!” do Servants of Tower), co doprowadziło do tego, że niektórzy wierzą, że jest niemy; Jego głos jest ograniczony do okrzyków i chichotów. Przez to Link nie ma oznak własnej osobowości, ani też nie prezentuje własnych motywów osobistych. Jednak teoria, że Link jest niemy, została obalona jego zdolnością do interakcji z innymi bohaterami w rozmowie. Link wydaje się szczególnie lubić spać. Większość gier rozpoczyna się kiedy Link śpi i ktoś go budzi. Można powiedzieć że jest to po to, aby pokazać, że na początku gry jest zwyczajnym chłopcem, a na końcu że jest prawdziwym bohaterem. Link zawsze nosi zieloną tunikę (chociaż odcienie zieleni się różnią) i długą, zieloną podłużną i zwisającą czapkę( przynajmniej na część każdej przygody. Nosi także różne inne ubrania podczas części gry jak na przykład tuniki i zbroje. Fizycznie Link jest ciemnym lub jasnym blondynem (w klasycznych dwóch pierwszych częściach jest szatynem) , niebieskie oczy (w Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass i Spirit Tracks ma czarne). W niektórych częściach nosi dodatki jak rękawice czy opaski na nadgarstki. W kilku grach różne postacie kobiece często komentują atrakcyjność Linka, nazywając go "słodkim". Link jest przedstawiony jako leworęczny w prawie wszystkich grach, z wyjątkiem wersji Wii Twilight Princess, Skyward Sword i Breath of the Wild, które przedstawiają go jako praworęcznego. Nie ma opcji dla leworęcznych, ale w wersji na GameCube w Twilight Princess Link jest tradycyjnie leworęczny. Umiejętności W każdej grze Link uczy się posługiwać mieczem, który jest jego główną formą ataku. Zawsze dzierży go on w lewej ręce (choć są wyjątki). Master Sword, legendarne ostrze, którym posługuje się Link w swoich przygodach, stał się znakiem rozpoznawczym serii tak samo jak Link. Historia The Legend of Zelda W tej części Link jest młodym podróżnikiem. Po znalezieniu Impy- opiekunki Księżniczki Zeldy, dowiedział się o Triforce, Ganonie i losie Zeldy. Jako ostatnia nadzieja Hyrule otrzymał miecz od starca w jaskini i rozpoczął poszukiwania ośmiu części Triforce of Wisdom. Kiedy znalazł wszystkie fragmenty dostał się do kryjówki Ganona w Death Mountain. Stoczył pojedynek w którym pokonał Księcia Ciemności Ganona i ocalił Księżniczkę Zeldę. ]] Zelda II:Adventure of Link Ten sam Link co w Zelda 1. W swoje 16 urodziny Link odkrywa symbol Triforce na swojej dłoni. Chłopak dowiaduje się o Tragedii Księżniczki Zeldy 1 uśpionej wiecznym snem oraz że może ją obudzić tylko moc trzech części Triforce. Bohater wyrusza na wyprawę do sześciu niebezpiecznych pałaców: Parapa Palace, Miodoro Palace, Island Palace, Maze Palace,Palace on the Sea i Three- Eye Rock Palace, aby umieścić w nich kryształy, które zdejmą pieczęć i otworzą przejście do Grand Palace, w którym czeka Triforce of Courage. Tam toczy walkę z Shadow Link- swoim cieniem. Po epickiej walce zdobywa trzecią Triforce i budzi Księżniczkę Zeldę. The Legend of Zelda:Link to the Past Link mieszka w domu z wujem na południe od Hyrule Castle. Pewnej nocy zostaje zbudzony przez głos który powiadamia telepatycznie że Księżniczka Zelda jest uwięziona w Zamku. Wuj każe mu zostać w domu lecz ten go nie słucha i znajduje go ledwie żywego w zamkowych lochach. Otrzymuje od niego Fighter Sword i Fighter Shield i nakazuje znaleźć i ochronić księżniczkę. Chłopak znajduje Zeldę zamkniętą w lochu. Razem z nią ucieka przez kanały do kościoła, gdzie od lojalnego księdza dowiaduje się o legendarnym Master Sword. Chłopak postanawia znaleźć szefa Kakariko- Sahasrahlę którego znajduje w Eastern Palace. Mędrzec opowiada mu o trzech Pendants of Virtue: Pendant of Courage, Power i Wisdom i Pendant of Power ukrytych w trzech kaplicach w Hyrule: w Eastern Palace, Desert Palace leżącym na zachodzie na Desert of Mystery oraz w Tower of Hera stojącej na Death Mountain. Link zdobywa wszystkie te wisiorki i wyciąga święty Master Sword z piedestału w Lost Woods. Chwilę potem wojownik otrzymuje telepatyczną wiadomość od Zeldy że została odkryta i porwana przez Agahnima- byłego księdza, obecnie złego czarownika. Link łamie pieczęć blokującą w Hyrule Castle, jednakże się spóźnia, gdyż Agahnim kończy rytuał i wysyła dziewczynę do Dark World. Toczy się walka między czarownikiem a chłopcem. Przegrany Agahnim wysyła Linka na szczyt Pyramid of Power w Dark World. Nowym zadaniem Linka jest uwolnienie Seven Maidens zamkniętych w Kryształach umiejscowionych w siedmiu lochach: Dark Palace, Swamp Palace, Skull Woods, Thieves Town, Ice Palace, Mystery Mire i Turtle Rock. Po zdobyciu wszystkich Kryształów, Link otrzymuje dostęp do Ganons Tower. W Ganons Tower Link toczy drugą walkę z Agahnimem. Po pokonaniu maga ujawnia się Ganon który ucieka do wnętrza Pyramid of Power. Chłopak używając okaryny przenosi się do piramidy gdzie rozgrywa się ostateczna walka z demonem. Po wygranej bohater spotyka się z Essence of Triforce dzięki której naprawia wszelkie szkody i przywraca pokój do Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Po wydarzeniach z Oracle of Ages i Oracle of Seasons bohater płynie na tratwie. Niestety sztorm niszczy jego tratwę i ląduje na Koholint Island gdzie został zabrany do domu Tarina przez jego córkę Marin. Po przebudzeniu Link odzyskuje swój ekwipunek na plaży, tajemnicza Sowa opowiada mu o Wind Fish którą musi wybudzić ze snu za pomocą ośmiu Siren Instruments: Full Moon Cello, Conch Horn, Sea Lilly Bell, Surf Hap, Wind Marimba, Colar Triangle , Organ of Evening Calm i Thunder Drums. Po zebraniu wszystkich ośmiu instrumentów Link wspina się na szczyt Tal Tal Mountain i otwiera wejście do jaja Wind Fish za pomocą pieśni zwanej Ballad of the Wind Fish. Wewnątrz jaja, Link walczy z Nightmare, cieniem przemieniający się w dawnych wrogów Linka jak Agahnim czy Ganon. Kiedy Nightmare zostaje pokonany. Sowa okazuje być strażnikiem Wind Fish która wyjaśnia że Koholint jest snem ryby i Linka. Kiedy chłopiec odgrywa balladę, Koholint Island i wszyscy jego mieszkańcy znikają….łącznie z Marin. Młody bohater budzi się na wodzie przywiązany do drewnianego drągu widząc wysoko Wind Fish. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time W Ocarina of Time młody Link został wychowany jako jeden z Kokiri przez Great Deku Tree. W przeciwieństwie do innych Kokiri, Link nie miał wróżki. Pewnego dnia Link ma koszmar z udziałem Księżniczki Zeldy uciekającej od Ganondorfa, który następnie go atakuje. Życie chłopca zmienia się pewnego dnia, kiedy Deku Tree, opiekun lasu, wysyła wróżkę Navi, aby przyprowadzić Linka. Deku Tree mówi Linkowi o przekleństwie które zostało na niego rzucone i prosi aby ten je złamał w jego wnętrzu. Chłopcu udaje się zabić źródło przekleństwa- Gohme. Drzewo Deku informuje że zostało przeklęte przez człowieka o imieniu Ganondorf jako zemsta za to, że nie dał mu Kokiri Emelerad. Ostrzega Linka, że ten zły człowiek szuka Triforce, i obawia się, że wielka katastrofa spadnie na Hyrule jeśli ją zdobędzie. Przed swoją śmiercią Wielkie Drzewo Deku kieruje Linka do Hyrule Castle, gdzie znajduje się Księżniczka Zelda. W Ogrodzie Zamkowym, Link spotyka księżniczkę Zeldę. Uważa, że Ganondorf szuka Triforce. Opis Zeldy o Ganondorfie pasuje do człowieka, który zabił Deku Tree, a także człowieka z koszmaru Linka. Zelda prosi Linka o zdobycie trzech Spiritual Stones, aby mógł wejść do Świętego Królestwa i poprosić Triforce, zanim Ganondorf zrobi to przed nim. Link zbiera pozostałe dwa kamienie: pierwszy od Darunii, lidera Goronów, a drugi od Ruto, księżniczki Zor. Link powraca do Hyrule Castle, gdzie zastaje Ganondorfa ścigającego Zeldę i jej opiekunkę Impę na koniu, podobnie jak we wcześniejszym koszmarze. Link próbuje powstrzymać Ganondorfa, który ostrzega go, aby nie ingerował w jego plany. Po odejściu Ganondorfa, Link wyławia z rzeki Ocarina of Time, którą Zelda zostawiła dla niego. Wewnątrz Temple of Time Link używa Ocarina of Time i Spiritual Stones, aby otworzyć drzwi do Sacred Realm. Poprzez drzwi, Link odnalazł Master Sword, legendarne ostrze zguby zła. Kiedy wyciąga miecz z Pedestal of Time, dusza Linka zostaje zamknięta, a Ganondorf pojawia się zgarnia święty relikt dla siebie, jeszcze dziękując Linkowi. Siedem lat później, starszy Link zostaje zbudzony jako Hero of Time przez Rauru, Sage of Light . Rauru wyjaśnia, że duch Link został zapieczętowany przez siedem lat, aż do czasu osiągnięcia odpowiedniego wieku, aby dzierżyć Master Sword i pokonać Ganondorfa, który teraz jest Królem Zła panującym w Hyrule. Seven Sages może uwięzić Ganondorfa w Sacred Realm, ale pięć z nich nie zdaje sobie sprawy z ich tożsamości jako mędrców. Link zostaje przeniesiony do Temple of Time; Tam spotyka tajemniczego Sheika który „pomaga” w queście chłopca. Link pokonuje zło ukryte w każdej świątyni: Forest Temple, Fire Temple,Water Temple, Spirit Temple i Shadow Temple, budząc w ten sposób Sarię, Darunię, Ruto,Nabooru i Impę jako mędrców. Po przebudzeniu pięciu Mędrców, Sheik odkrywa, że jest Księżniczką Zeldą w przebraniu i siódmym Mędrcem. Mówi Link, że serce Ganondorfa było niestabilne, powodując, że Triforce rozdzieliły się na trzy części. Ganondorf nabył tylko Triforce of Power, Zelda otrzymała Triforce of Wisdom a Link Triforce of Courage. Ganondorf uprowadza Zeldę do jego Zamku. Pozostałych sześciu mędrców pomaga Linkowi wejść do zamku, gdzie walczy z Ganondorfem. Tam Link uwalnia Zeldę i prawie pokonuje Ganondorfa, ale niszczy zamek w celu pogrzebania Linka i Zeldy pod gruzami. Po tym, jak dwójka ucieka z zamku, Ganondorf wyłania się z gruzów. Używając Triforce of Power, przekształca się z ludzkiej postaci w potwora podobnego do świni o nazwie Ganon i natychmiast wytrąca Master Sword z ręki Linka. Z pomocą Zeldy Link zabiera święte ostrze i pokonuje Ganona. Siedmiu Mędrców przypieczętowało Złego Króla w Sacred Realm. Po tej walce, Zelda używa Ocarina of Time, aby wysłać Linka z powrotem do jego pierwotnego czasu, aby mógł nadrobić dzieciństwo. Po powrocie do Temple of Time, Navi bez słowa odchodzi wylatując z okna . Dzwony zaczynają bić a Link odchodzi od piedestału. Link wraca do Księżniczki Zeldy aby ją ostrzec przed przyszłymi działaniami Ganondorfa. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Majora's Mask dzieje się po klęsce Ganondorfa, kiedy Link zostaje odesłany z powrotem do czasów dzieciństwa pod koniec Ocarina of Time, rozpoczynając nową historię, w której Ganondorf nigdy nie był u władzy. Po opuszczeniu Hyrule i zgubieniu się w Lost Woods w poszukiwaniu Navi, zostaje napadnięty przez Skull Kida (który jest opętany przez Maskę Majory) który kradnie konia Eponę i magiczną Ocarina of Time. Ścigając złodzieja, Link wpada do szczelin i pojawia się w równoległym świecie Termina, gdzie zostaje poproszony przez Happy Mask Salesman aby odzyskał dla niego skradzioną rzecz. Bohater musi przede wszystkim ocalić tę krainę przed katastrofą zesłaną przez maskę Majory, która stworzyła Księżyc mający zniszczyć Terminę w trzy dni. Link używa Ocarina of Time (wcześniej odzyskanej) grając Song of Time, która wysyła go z powrotem w czasie do dnia pierwszego. aby zapobiec katastrofie Link musi uwolnić Four Giants zamkniętych w czterech świątyniach: w Woodfall Temple, Snowhead Temple, Great Bay Temple i Stone Tower Temple. W swoich podróżach chłopiec używa magicznych Masek Transformujących: Deku, Gorona, Zory i Fierce Deity. Po wezwaniu Four Gigants o północy dnia trzeciego Księżyc zostaje zatrzymany a Maska Majory ujawnia swoje prawdziwe intencje i ucieka do wnętrza Księżyca. Tam Hero of Time walczy z trzema wcieleniami maski. Po zniszczeniu zła tkwiącego w Masce Majory, Księżyc znika, a chłopak powraca do Hyrule. Podczas swojego życia po Masce Majory, aż do jego śmierci i, lamentował że nie został zapamiętany jako bohater mimo ocalenia zarówno Hyrule, jak i Terminy. Aby złagodzić jego żale i wreszcie przekazać swoją wiedzę, przekazuje siedem Ukrytych Umiejętności swojemu potomkowi- Linkowi z Twilght Princess. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Niebawem po A Link to the Past, Link zostaje wezwany i przeniesiony przez Triforce, aby uratować sąsiednią krainę Holodrum. W Holodrum bohater spotyka młodą tancerkę o imieniu Din, która zabiera go na spotkania z trupą cyrkowców, którą jest częścią; Jednak wkrótce potem Onox pojawia się i porywa Din, ujawniając, że jest Oracle of Seasons, która właśnie ukrywała się jako tancerka. Pory roku wkrótce zaczną wymykać się spod kontroli, gdy Din została porwana. Z pomocą Rod of Seasons którą chłopak zabiera z Temple of Seasons, Link zdobywa osiem Essences of Nature rozrzuconych po całym kraju w celu przywrócenia mocy Maku Tree i wejścia do Onox Castle. Po tym, jak młody bohater pokonuje złego generała, i ratuje Oracle of Seasons a pokój powraca do Holodrum a pory roku wracają do normy. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Po wydarzeniach w Oracle of Seasons, Link zostaje wezwany przez Triforce, aby wybawić kraj Labrynnę. Po wylądowaniu słyszy krzyk o pomoc, wkrótce dowiaduje się, że Impa, opiekuna Zeldy, jest otoczona przez potwory. Link łatwo je odgania, a Impa prosi o pomoc w poszukiwaniu kobiety o imieniu Nayru. Po znalezieniu Nayru ujawnia się, że jest Veran,- Shadow Sorceress posiadała Impę, aby za pomocą Linka dojść do Nayru. Nayru okazuje się być Oracle of Ages. Veran szybko przejmuje ciało Nayru, które wykorzystuje do zmiany zdarzeń w przeszłości, aby zrujnować przyszłość. Link znajdując Harp of Ages w domu Nayru, podróżuje w czasie aby przywrócić wszystko do normy. Po tym, jak Link uwalnia Nayru od Veran, Wyrocznia Wieków uczy młodego bohatera pieśni niezwykle istotnej dla jego poszukiwań w gromadzeniu ośmiu Essences of Time rozproszonych po ziemi Labrynny. Niestety, wkrótce potem, Shadow Sorceress posiada Ambi- dawną królową Labrynny w przeszłości, i schrania się w Black Tower. Link toczy tam walkę z Veran którą zwycięża. Po tej przygodzie Link wyrusza w nieznane na pokładzie tratwy. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords W Four Swords, gdy Link wyciąga tytułowy miecz, zostaje podzielony na cztery różnych Linków (zielony, niebieski, czerwony i fioletowy), każdy z własnym stylem i osobowością. Współpracując razem, Linkowie muszą znaleźć 3 klucze, które zaprowadzą ich do księżniczki Zeldy, która została uprowadzona przez Vaatiego aby stać się jego oblubienicą. Razem czterej Linkowie podróżują po Hyrule, aby spotykać się z trzema Great Faires, z których każda daje klucz niezbędny do wejścia do Vaati Palace. Wewnątrz pałacu, Linkowie pokonują Vaatiego po zaciętej bitwie, zamykając go w Four Sword. Po ocaleniu królestwa czterej bohaterowie zanoszą Four Sword do swojego piedestału, łącząc się w jedno. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Link mieszka na Outset Island na Great Sea, regionie powyżej Hyrule po zalaniu przez bogów. Link w swoje urodziny otrzymuje od swojej babki Zieloną Tunikę i Czapkę aby upamiętnić Hero of Time. Lecz wszystko zostaje przerwane po tym jak na niebie pojawia się Hermaloc King niosący porwaną dziewczynę o imieniu Tetra. Wielki ptak zostaje atakowany kulą z armaty przez bandę piratów. Link za namową siostry Aryll postanawia udać się do Forest of Faires aby uratować Tetrę. Po udanej akcji ratowniczej siostra Linka zostaje porwana zamiast Tetry. Dzięki argumentom listonosza Quilla, szefowa piratów zgadza się zabrać chłopca do Forsaken Fortress, gdzie Aryll jest uwięziona. Po udanej infiltracji młody szermierz znajduje swoją siostrę, lecz zostaje szybko wyrzucony przez Hermaloca daleko od fortecy. Link zostaje uratowany przez gadającą żaglówkę przedstawiającą się jako King of the Red Lions. Łódka opowiada mu o Ganonie i o zapieczętowanym kluczu który może go powstrzymać. Od tego momentu rozpoczyna się prawdziwa przygoda chłopca. Musi on zdobyć trzy Goddess Pearls: Din (którą posiada syn szefa plemienia Rito- Komali), Farore (którą posiada Great Deku Tree) oraz Nayru (którą ma Jabun. Po zdobyciu wszystkich pereł i umiejscowieniu ich w specjalnych Goddess Statues, z wody wyłania się Tower of the Gods- budowla mająca na celu testowania odwagi ludzi. Link we Tower of the Gods walczy z Gohdanem który zalicza test wojownika i udostępnia podwodne przejście do Hyrule. Link dostaje się do zamrożonego w czasie Hyrule Castle w którym znajduje Legendarne Ostrze Zguby Zła- Master Sword. Ze świętą bronią chłopak zmierza do Forsaken Fortress gdzie spotyka się w twarzą w twarz z Ganondorfem. Link postanawia zaatakować mistrza Fortecy lecz ten upada gdyż Master Sword jest rozładowany i nie ma już w sobie mocy niszczenia zła. Zanim Ganondorf zabija Linka, w porę wpada Tetra. Ganondorf w tym momencie odkrywa że Tetra to tak Naprawdę Księżniczka Zelda. Oboje zostają uratowani przez Quilla i Komali. W Hyrule Castle Link i Tetra spotykają króla Hyrule- Daphnesa Nohansena Hyrule który opowiada im historię wielkiego potopu. Nowym zadaniem Linka jest przywrócenie dawnej mocy Mieczu Mistrza oraz skompletowaniu części Triforce of Courage w celu ponownego powrotu do Hyrule. Po powrocie Hero of Winds do komnaty, Zelda zostaje porwana do Ganons Tower. Później po wielu trudnościach i walkach Link i Zelda wspólnie pokonują Ganondorfa na szczycie jego wieży, zostawiając starożytne królestwo zalane wodą. Po tej przygodzie, oboje z piratami wyruszają w morską podróż. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Skupiając się na pieczęci, która trzyma Vaatiego w Four Sword, w obawie że osłabnie, Zelda i reszta Six Maidens wezwała Linka aby razem wejść do Sanctuary of Four Sword, i zbadać stan pieczęci. Jednakże Zelda i inne dziewczęta zostały pojmane i uwięzione przez Shadow Linka. Pomimo faktu, że uwolni Vaatiego, Link jest zmuszony wyciągnąć Four Sword jego piedestału, aby rozdzielić się na czterech i posiąść siłę aby uratować dziewczęta. Linkowie znajdują wszystkie siedem z nich i zdobywają cztery Royal Jewels, które są potrzebne do ujawnienia Tower of Winds. Po tym jak Zelda i dziewice zebrały cztery Royal Jevels od różnych bohaterów Hyrule, pokonali Vaatiego. Później Księżniczka i Bohaterowie stanęli do walki z Ciemnym Panem Ganonem. Dzięki pomocy Seven Maidens zapieczętowują go w Four Sword i przywracają spokój do Hyrule. Four Sword jest następnie zaniesiony do jego sanktuarium i ponownie zamknięty, a Linkowie łączą się w jedno. To wcielenie Linka otrzymuje tytuł Hero of Light. The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap W Minish Cap, Link jest wnukiem kowala Smitha z którym mieszka na południe od Hyrule Town. Pewnego dnia zostaje wyciągnięty z domu na Picori Festival przez swoją przyjaciółkę dzieciństwa, księżniczką Zeldą. Podczas ceremonii wręczenia nagród w turnieju walk zwycięzca, Vaati, rozbija legendarną Picorii Blade i wydobywa potwory, które zostały zapieczętowane w Bound Chest aby posiąść Light Force. Księżniczka Zelda używa swojej mocy, aby wysłać potwory i przykuwa uwagę Vaatiego. Mimo starań Linka o jej obronę, Vaati zmienia księżniczkę w kamienną statuetkę, aby zapobiec jej ingerencji w jego plany. Następnie Król Hyrule wysyła Link do Minish Woods, aby odnaleźć plemię Minishów, w nadziei, że mogą naprawić zniszczone Picorii Blade które może przywrócić Zeldę do normalnego stanu. W lesie Link spotyka Ezlo, swojego nowego towarzysza podczas jego poszukiwań. Link wkrótce spotyka się z starszym w Minish Vialliage który powiedział że aby odzyskać święte Picorii Blade, musiałby znaleść cztery żywioły: ziemi, ognia, wody i wiatru. Po znalezieniu wszystkich żywiołów Link zanosi je do Elementar Sanctuary gdzie zmienia White Sword w Four Sword . Ze świętym ostrzem chłopiec wyrusza na szczyt Dark Hyrule Castle aby zniszczyć Vaatiego i ożywić Zeldę. Po pokonaniu Wietrznego Maga, Księżniczka Zelda założyła Minish Cap i zapragnęła aby okrucieństwo Vaatiego zostało cofnięte. Po tym wszystkim Ezlo wrócił do swojego świata, lecz zanim to zrobił, dał Linkowi podłużną zieloną czapkę. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess W Twilight Princess Link jest młodym wieśniakiem, który został wychowany poza obszarem Hyrule w miejscowości Ordon. Jego mentor, Rusl, prosi go, aby Link pojechał zamiast niego, wręczyć miecz, który przygotował dla Royal Family of Hyrule. Zanim Link wyrusza w tę podróż, jego wioska zostaje zaatakowana przez King Bulblina i jego zgraję Bulblinów, którzy zabierają dzieci ze wsi. Ścigając ich, Link napotyka Wall of Twilight blokujący drogę. Shadow Beast ciągnie go za ścianą do zmierzchu, gdzie zostaje przekształcony w wilka i uwięziony w zamkowych lochach Hyrule Castle. Link zostaje wkrótce uwolniony przez dziewczęcego diabełka o imieniu Midna. Zgadza się mu pomóc, jeśli Link będzie jej posłuszny. Ta go prowadzi do księżniczki Zeldy w wieży zamkowej. Zelda wyjaśnia, że Zant, Ursuper King, ukradł światło z trzech spośród czterech Light Spirits i podbił Hyrule. Aby uratować królestwo, Link musi najpierw przywrócić światło trzem Duszom. Towarzyszy mu Midna. Później Link przywraca światło Faronowi i zostaje przywrócony do jego ludzkiej postaci Hyliana. W tym czasie Link „pomaga” Midnie zlokalizować fragmenty Fused Shadow, relikty zawierające potężną magię ciemności która mogą powstrzymać Zanta a w zamian ta pomaga Linkowi znaleźć dzieci porwane z Ordona. Gdy Link przywrócił światło wszystkim duszom w prowincjach i znajduje wszystkie fragmenty Fused Shadow, zostają nagle napadnięci przez Zanta. Midna zostaje ranna przez naświetlenie a chłopak zabiera ją do księżniczki Zeldy która jest jedyną osobą zdolną pomóc. Link dowiaduje się, że potrzebuje Master Sworda, aby wrócić do ludzkiej postaci. Zelda poświęca się, aby uleczyć Midnę swoją mocą Zmuszona przez poświęcenie księżniczki, Midna zgadza się pomóc Linkowi odnaleźć legendarne ostrze. Po znalezieniu legendarnego ostrza, Link zostaje oczyszczony z magii, która utrzymywała go w formie wilka, przekształcając ją w Shadow Crystal. Używając tego kryształu, Link może dowolnie przemieniać się między obiema formami. Midna prowadzi Linka do Mirror of Twilight usytuowanego głęboko w Arbiters Grounds w Gerudo Desert. Jednak odkrywają, że lustro jest rozbite. Seven Sages wyjaśnia, że Zant próbował go zniszczyć, ale udało mu się tylko rozbić go na fragmenty ponieważ tylko prawdziwy władca Twili może całkowicie zniszczyć Mirror of Twilight. Dowiadują się również, że Mędrcy wykorzystali lustro sto lat temu, aby wyrzucić Ganondorfa, lidera Gerudo, który próbował ukraść Triforce, do Twilight Realm. Z pomocą Resistance, którą Link spotyka w Hyrule Castle Town, Link i Midna odzyskują brakujące odłamki lustra ukrytych w Snowpeak Ruins, Temple of Time i City in the Sky. Kiedy portal zostanie przywrócony, Midna zostaje ujawniona jako prawdziwa władczyni Twilight Realm. Link pokonuje Zanta w Palace of Twilight a Midna odzyskuje Fused Shadow ale nie wraca do swej prawdziwej postaci. Midna decyduje się zabić Zanta po tym jak ujawnił że przekleństwo rzucone na nią może zostać zdjęte pokonując Ganondorfa. Wracając do Hyrule, Link i Midna znajdują Ganondorfa w Hyrule Castle, z martwą Zeldą zawieszoną nad tronem. Ganondorf walczy z Linkiem, posiadając ciało Zeldy i ostatecznie przekształcając się w bestię. Po walce Ganondorf ożywia, a Midna teleportuje Linka i Zeldę na East Hyrule Field, aby mogła użyć Fused Shadow i zniszczyć Gaondorfa. Wybraniec pokonuje Ganondorfa z pomocą Księżniczki Zeldy. Light Spirits nie tylko przywracają i Midnę do życia, ale przywraca ją do prawdziwej postaci. Po pożegnaniu Linka, Zeldy, i Midny, Księżniczka Zmierzchu wraca do domu niszcząc potem Mirror of Twilight swoją łzą, aby zachować równowagę między Hyrule a Twilight Realm. Pod koniec, gdy odbudowany jest Hyrule Castle, Link wyjeżdża z Ordona w nieznane nam miejsce. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Wydarzenia w Phantom Hourglass odbywają się kilka miesięcy po klęsce Ganondorfa pod koniec Wind Waker. Link żegluje z Tetrą i jej załogą w poszukiwaniu Ghost Ship. Kiedy ją odnaleziono, Tetra wyskakuje na pokład, i zostaje porwana, więc Link w ślad za nią, ale zamiast tego wpada do morza. Link został pobudzony na Mercay Island przez wróżkę o imieniu Ciela i wyruszają w podróż, aby znaleźć Tetrę razem z kapitanem statku Linebeckiem. Link i Ciela przemierzają World of the Ocean King poszukując Spirits of Ocean King aby odnaleźć Ghost Ship z Tetrą na pokładzie. Po odnalezieniu skamieniałej Tetry, celem Linka jest znalezienie trzech Pure Metals które są niezbędne do wykucia legendarnego Phantom Sword bo tylko taki może zabić Belluma, diabła który potrafi wysysać Life Force. Na końcu Oshus wysyła Linka, Tetrę i Linebecka do swojego świata, dziękując im za ich pomoc. Wyszystko się okazało dziać tylko 10 minut. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks W tej części , które dzieją się wiele lat po tym, jak Hero of Winds znalazł nowe Hyrule, Link jest dzieckiem mieszkającym z Niko w Outset Villiage. Jest praktykantem inżyniera, Alfonzo, który pomógł mu zostać Królewskim Inżynierem. Kiedy Zelda wręcza Linkowi certyfikat na to osiągnięcie, przekazuje mu również list, mówiąc mu, aby się z nią spotkał, aby omówić podejrzenia co do tajemniczego Kanclerza Colea, a także znikające tory w królestwie. Kiedy Link wyślizguje się Zeldą z Zamku, spotykają się z Alfonzo, który eskortuje ich do Tower of Spirits pociągiem. Jednakże, gdy tory znikają pociąg wykoleja się a Demon Train przyjeżdża z Colem i Stavenem którzy chcą zabrać ciało księżniczki. Link i Alfonzo zostają pokonani, a Cole zabija Zeldę. Link budzi się w Hyrule Castle, i odkrywa, że Zelda jest teraz duchem i że Link jest jedyną osobą, która ją widzi. Po odwiedzeniu Anjean w Tower of Spirits zgadzają się pomóc jej w pokonaniu Kanclerza Cole i odzyskać ciało Zeldy. Link i Zelda udają się w podróż Spirit Train przyznanym przez Anjean do czterech świątyń: Wooded Temple, Blizzard Temple, Marine Temple i Mountain Temple aby odbudować Tower of Spirits. Kiedy księżniczka Zelda odzyskuje swoje ciało od Malladusa dzięki Linkowi, obaj razem spotykają się z królem demonów, który przejmuje ciało Kanclerza Cola. Link i Zelda w walce zadawają ostateczny cios Malladusowi używając Lokomo Sword i niszczą demona. Wkrótce potem, Anjean i reszta klanu Lokomo wstępują w niebiosa. Gdy odchodzą, Anjean powierza księżniczce Zeldzie zadania, aby opiekowała się tą krainą, prosząc Linka aby jej pomógł. Bohater i Księżniczka trzymając się za ręce patrzą na odejście Anjean . Młody Link pozostaje w Hyrule, aby spełnić polecenie Anjean. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword W Skyward Sword Link spędził całe życie na pływającej wyspie Skyloft, położonej nad chmurami. Przyjaźni się z Zeldą i oboje uczęszczają do Akademii Rycerskiej, gdzie często jest dręczony przez rywalizującego studenta Groosea. Link i inni uczniowie przygotowują się do corocznej Wing Ceremony. Po uroczystości Link i Zelda lecą razem na Loftwingach, kiedy nagle zostają zaatakowani przez czarne tornado. W wyniku tego ataku Zelda zostaje porwana. Tej nocy, Linka nawiedza Fi, wysłana przez Boginię Hylię, aby pomóc mu odnaleźć Zeldę na Powierzchni. Fi prowadzi go Goddess Sword, a następnego dnia, wyrusza w podróż. Na Surface, Link spotyka starą kobietę w Sealed Temple leżącej w Sealed Grounds. Kobieta ta zapewnia Linka, że Zelda jest bezpieczna i podjęła się własnych poszukiwań i on sam ma ją śledzić. Poszukując Zeldy, Link odkrywa, że Zeldzie towarzyszy: Impa, służka Hylii wysłanej w celu ochrony dziewczyny; I Ghirahima, samozwańczego Demon Lorda, który odpowiada za burzę, która Wciągnęła Zeldę na powierzchnię. Ostatecznie, Linkowi wreszcie udaje się spotkać Zeldę i Impę w starożytnej Temple of Time, ale ich spotkanie jest krótkie, gdy Ghirahim znajduje i atakuje wszystkich. W czasie kiedy Impa broni się przed Ghirahimem Zelda rzuca Linkowi Goddess Harp- mówiąc że jest mu potrzebna tam gdzie idzie. Następnie rzuca się Ghirahima, aby Zelda i Impa uciekły przez Gate of Time którą służka Bogini niszczy, jak tylko ona i Zelda przechodzą. Z powrotem w Sealed Temple, stara kobieta pokazuje Link podobny portal, który prowadzi do przeszłości jak w Temple of Time i wyjaśnia, że Link musi wzmocnić Goddess Sword, aby móc skorzystać z portalu. Aby wzmocnić miecz, Link musi naładować miecz Sacred Flames ukrytymi w Ancient Cistern, Sandship i Fire Sanctuary. Za pomocą płomieni Link przekształca Goddesss Sword w Master Sword który później Zelda błogosławi i zmienia w True Master Sword. Nowym zadaniem Linka jest zdobycie Triforce ukrytej w Sky Keep. Po tym jak chłopak zdobywa trzy części świętego reliktu, wypowiada życzenie aby Demise przestał istnieć. Gdy wyspa Bogini powraca z powrotem na Surface a Zelda się budzi. Szczęście nie trwa długo gdyż pojawia się Ghirahim i zabiera Zeldę aby wskrzesić swego pana Demisa. Po wskrzeszeniu Demisa Link toczy z nim epicką walkę w której zwycięża i zamyka demona w Master Sword. Po całej przygodzie Link i Zelda decydują się zostać i zamieszkać na Surface. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds W A Link Between Worlds Link śni, że jest w nieznanym królestwie razem ze znaną postacią.Gdy już zamierza rozpocząć walkę, Gulley wchodzi do pokoju Linka i budzi go ze snu. W Kuźni Kowalskiej kapitan Gwardii przybywa po nowy miecz, który został dla niego wykuty przez Kowala. Ale on o nim zapomina i kiedy odchodzi Link jest wysłany do Kapitana będącego w Sanktuarium żeby zwrócić miecz. Wkrótce potem napotyka Yugę, który zmienia Kapitana w obraz na ścianie Sanktuarium gdy próbował bronić Seres córkę księdza. Jednakże Seres została już zmieniona w obraz. Używając Forgotten Sword, Link atakuje Yugę, lecz Yuga unika ataku przez Wall Merging. Link wpada w ścianę i traci przytomnośc. Po tym, Yuga opuszcza Sanktuarium z Obrazem Seres w ręku. Link w końcu budzi się w swoim domu i spotyka tajemniczą gościa o imieniu Ravio. Po poinformowaniu Ravio o Yudze, Link musi się widzieć z księżniczką Zeldą. Zapytany, czy może zostać w domu Linka, Ravio daje mu dziwną bransoletkę. W Hyrule Castle kiedy Link spotyka Zeldę, dziewczyna daje mu Pendant of Courage i mówi mu, aby udał się do Sahasrahly. Link za radą mędrca idzie ostrzec Osfalę, który jest w Eastern Palace i który również jest potomkiem Seven Sages. Sahasrahla martwi się, że Yuga może go złapać. Link ostrzega Osfale przy wejściu do Eastern Palace, ale ten po prostu śmieje się z ostrzeżenia Linka o Yudze, mówiąc młodemu bohaterowi, że jest on sam jest tak samo potężny jak Seven Sages. Wewnątrz pałacu Yuga zmienia Osfalę w obraz, tak samo jak Seres. Link walczy z Yugą pokonując szalonego magika. W gniewie, Yuga zmienia Linka w naścienne malowidło. Jednak Link ucieka za pomocą Bransoletki Ravio i odkrywa, że potrafi teraz zamienić się w malowidło i odwrotnie. Tymczasem, zbierając obrazy Seven Sages, Yuga szybko przejmuje Hyrule Castle. Link ponownie spotyka się z Sahasrahlą, który poleca Linkowi, aby zdobyć Pendant of Wisdom i Pendant of Power. Dopiero wtedy będzie w stanie wyciągnąć Master Sword z piedestału i uzyskać dostępu do zamku. Po wykonaniu tego zadania Link zdobywa Master Sword i wbija do zamku, gdzie znajduje Yugę z obrazem Zeldy. Yuga następnie ucieka przez szczelinę w ścianie poprzez jego zdolność Wall Merge. Link depcze po piętach Yudze po drugiej stronie, gdzie Yuga rozpoczął proces odpieczętowywania Ganona, używając mocy mędrców. Kiedy Ganon zostaje wskrzeszony, Yuga łączy się z nim, stając się jeszcze silniejszy. Link zostaje w porę uratowany przez księżniczkę Hildę i mówi, że znajduje w królestwie Lorule - mrocznym odpowiedniku jego Hyrule. Link otrzymuje nowe zadanie - odnaleźć i obudzić Seven Sages. Po pobudzeniu wszystkich mędrców, Link otrzymuje świętą Triforce of Courage. W Lorule Castle Hildia wyjawia że chce posiąść Triforce of Courage Linka. Po tym, jak Hilda nie zdołała ukraść Triforce od niego, aby uratować swoje królestwo, Link podejmuje walkę z Ganonem. Kiedy demon zostaje pokonany Link i Zelda zostają zaprowadzeni przez księżniczkę Hildię do szczeliny w Lorule Sacred Realm, przez którą wracają do Hyrule. W Hyrule bohater i księżniczka znajdują Triforce i modlą się do niej, aby Triforce z Lorule zostało przywrócone. Po napisach końcowych Link zanosi z powrotem Master Sword do piedestału w Lost Woods Inni Bohaterowie Hyrule Poza Linkami, którzy pojawiają się w grach, w prologach do niektórych gier występują nieznani bohaterowie, którzy mają podobny wygląd do Linka, i którzy mogą też tak samo nazywać. Goddess's Hero W Skyward Sword jest wspomniane, że dawno temu był inny bohater, który był wybrańcem Hylii. Wiadomo tylko, że "Jej Pani" dawno temu dała mu Sailcloth. Bohater z wojny o Bound Chest Prolog w Minish Cap, opowiada o wojnie o Bound Chest. W czasie tej wojny Hero of Men, bohater ubrany w zielone tunikę, ale pozbawiony tradycyjnej zielonej czapki Linka, stanął do walki z demonami atakującymi świat. Ta historia została opisana na witrażach w Elemental Sanctuary. Jeden z witraży przedstawia Bohatera Męstwa, który otrzymuje z Picori Blade i Light Force od Minishów, a drugi witraż pokazuje stojącego przed potworami, które atakują Hyrule. Hero of the Four Sword Prolog w Four Swords opisuje, jak przed wydarzeniami w grze, Vaati zaatakował Hyrule i porywając młode dziewczęta. Hyrule Kingihts walczyli dzielnie z Vaatim, ale nie mogli go pokonać. Znikąd pojawił się samotny chłopak który dzierżył Four Sword. Młodzieniec za pomocą tego miecza rozdzielił swoje ciało na czterech i pokonali Vaatiego zamykając go w Four Sword. Po pokonaniu Vaatiego chłopiec zniknął w lesie, pozostawiając za sobą miecz. Ludzie z Hyrule zbudowali Four Sword Sanctuary do ochrony Four Sworda i pieczęci trzymającej Vaatiego. Ciekawostki * Shigeru Miyamoto powiedział, że zielona tunika i czapka Linka zostały zainspirowane przez wersję Disneyowską Piotrusia Pana * W Adventure of Link, Link znajdując Lustro w mieście Saria, mówi: "I found a mirror under the table." Link wypowiada się również podczas kontroli kominka w Hidden Kastuo, mówiąc: "Looks like I can get in the fireplace." W Breath of the Wild Link mówi podczas oglądania gotowania ryb w ognisku w wiosce Lurelin, komentując: "These grilled fish look really good. I wonder if they were caught locally..." * W A link to the Past, ze względu na ograniczoną paletę kolorów SNESa, włosy Link'a są różowe, ale na oficjalnej rysunkach do gry ma jasnobrązowe. * Korzystając z Iron Boots w basenie w Lakeside Laboratory według wykresu pomiarowego Link ma długość 1,7 m (5'7 ") jako dorosły w Ocarina of Time. * Linkowie w Skyward Sword i Breath of the Wild są jedynymi Linkami praworęcznymi. Nomenklatura *nie oficjalnie Kategoria:Postacie